Tiburonzin
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Quien sabe bien porque, Kirishima se pasa el día disfrazado de tiburón. Sus compañeros no paran de rodearlo y Bakugou, de observarlo.


**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Tiburonzin**

El día empezó como cualquier otro, salvo porque Kirishima entró a la academia con un maldito disfraz de tiburón. Bakugou ya había notado que Kirishima tenía una forma de pensar bastante especial, pero nunca consideró que llegaría hasta aquellos límites. Y más allá de que algunos de sus compañeros se rieran de su atuendo y la actitud positiva con que lo portaba, Kirishima lo defendía a capa y espada con que era altamente masculino y frente a los profesores, que le dejaran tenerlo durante ese día; ya que, según él, le daba valor para un difícil movimiento.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, en los recesos pudo notar como Kirishima intentaba acercársele, seguramente para tener una de sus charlas habituales y era interceptado por alguno de sus compañeros para sacarle la verdadera razón por la que estaba usando era ropa en la academia y por las chicas de tanto su salón como del B; que por alguna razón molesto a Bakugou, que lo tomaban de rehén para sacarse fotos. Ya que, según ellas, ese traje lo hacía lucir adorable. Y, debía admitirlo, para Bakugou también. Hasta llegó a aparecer para finales de las clases una chica de último año que cada tanto se reunía con la cara redonda y la chica rana, para tomarse una foto los cinco juntos, ya que después sumó a Deku y de alguna forma terminó con dos chicos más de último año.

El único momento en que pudieron tener una charla como la gente fue durante el entrenamiento, que tampoco se dio, ya que el poco tiempo que tuvieron para hablar Bakugou podía ver como Kirishima quería sacar un tema, pero lo terminaba dirigiendo hacia diferentes direcciones en vez de lo que realmente quería hablar. Más tarde, con la charla que nunca llego a ningún lado, Bakugou se quedó observando como Kirishima saciaba su frustración en la práctica.

Después de haber cenado, Bakugou se alejó dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación; sin ser parte de la charla que estaba teniendo el resto de sus compañeros, charla que parecía estar concentrada en Kirishima. Pasó la siguiente hora leyendo, renegándose mentalmente por haber pasado todo el día tan pendiente de lo que hiciera y dejara de hacer el pelirrojo, desconcentrándose de su verdadero propósito. Su lectura fue interrumpida, aunque su mente vagaba tanto que no llegó a prestarle la atención necesaria desde un principio, con unos golpes en la puerta. Al acercarse para abrir pudo ver a Kirishima, aún con el maldito disfraz, en la puerta; y a una gran mayoría de su clase detrás de él. Escondiéndose de una forma terrible.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —ni bien soltó la pregunta, Sero puso desde su celular el soundtrack de tiburón. Éste, junto a Ashido, Kaminari y Uraraka comenzaron acompañar la música con sus voces; mientras Hagakure saltaba con unos pompones que quien sabe de donde había sacado. Que Kirishima empiece a moverse a su alrededor como quien se estuviera preparando para atacar a su presa, no ayudó a alejar las dudas sobre la estabilidad mental de sus compañeros.

— TÚ PUEDES KIRISHIMA —primero gritó Ashido

— VAMOS TIBURÓN —la secundó cara redonda

— ¿Qué mierda pasa? —se preguntó Bakugou

No pasó mucho hasta que obtuvo su respuesta, ya que después de que Kirishima versión tiburón lo estudiara tras caminar alrededor suyo durante unos largos minutos (donde Bakugou se cuestionaba porque directamente no entró en su habitación dejando a esos locos allá fuera) el pelirrojo se giró para observar a sus amigos, levantó el pulgar decidido y tras acomodar el disfraz y que no le tape el rostro, tomó el rosto del cenizo y dio rápidos besos en diferentes partes de éste. Para terminar como un fuerte beso en los labios, que a Bakugou lo hizo trastabillarse y por suerte, no caerse.

Kirishima se separó del beso, vio hacia donde estaban sus amigos y con un Bakugou sorprendido detrás, levantó los brazos en señal de victoria. Siendo recibido con silbidos y aplausos de su público.

Cuando Bakugou finalmente volvió en sí, tomó a Kirishima del disfraz y lo empujó dentro de su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta les dio una mirada lo suficientemente significante para que sus compañeros se vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones, rogando el bienestar del niño tiburón.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso? —preguntó Bakugou a un sonriente tiburonzin

— Me gustas Bakugou —dijo Kirishima tras sentarse en la cama del otro, bajando el gorro del disfraz para estar seguro que el otro pudiera verle el rostro— me gustas demasiado. De hecho —dice señalando el disfraz— me lo puse para darme valor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué valor? —la confesión lo dejo estupefacto, tal vez el hablar del disfraz, que a esta altura había perdido interés, ayudara a arreglar sus pensamientos y poder dar una respuesta más acertada.

— Es que... los tiburones son realmente masculinos y geniales —dijo esto último mostrando sus afilados dientes que combinaban tan bien con su vestimenta— use este disfraz para tomar el valor de confesarme y ser tan masculino y valiente como un tiburón —Bakugou se lo quedaba observando cuestionando el funcionamiento del cerebro contrario.

— Es ridículo.

— No, hablo en serio. Aunque —levantó los hombros— también necesite apoyo de nuestros amigos para hacerlo.

Bakugou negaba con la cabeza mientras se iba acercando a la cama, se sentó a un costado de Kirishima y se lo quedo observando —quítate el maldito disfraz —éste puso sus manos en cruz sobre su cuerpo mirándolo sorprendido.

— Todo está pasando demasiado rápido —dijo con voz temblorosa.

— No seas idiota —siguió Bakugou con una vena resaltando en su frente— no te puedo dar una respuesta seria viéndote tan ridículo.

— Bien, bien. Tú mandas —se sacó el disfraz quedando con una ropa cómoda que suele usar en los dormitorios, aunque eso sí, bastante sudada—no es nada masculino verme así para una confesión.

— ¿En qué sentido un disfraz de tiburón es mejor? — se preguntó Bakugou mientras cerraba los ojos preparándose para dar la respuesta.

Sus sentimientos eran un tanto complicados. Era imposible negar que le agradaba Kirishima, era alguien con quien se sentía cómodo y podía confiar. Que a él, encontrar a alguien con quien se encontrara tan a gusto le era especialmente raro. Pero la palabra gustar le sonaba demasiado fuerte y muy importante, haber, sí hubieron diversas situaciones donde se sintió atraído físicamente por Kirishima. Sí llegó a sentirse molesto cuando lo veía hablar con diversas féminas, aunque haya sido en plan amistoso. Sí le gustó que se le confesara. Sí le gusto que lo besara y sí se quejo internamente de que no lo hiciera otra vez. Sí tenía sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad por él. Pero también sabía que el amor tomaba mucho tiempo y pensamientos, pensamientos que tenían que estar dirigidos a otras cosas. Cosas como entrenar para volverse el héroe más fuerte. Aunque le doliera el solo pensarlo, deseaba demasiado cumplir su meta para que sea apocada por otra cosa. Seguramente le dolería durante un tiempo más largo del que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero debía rechazar esos sentimientos.

Fue abriendo los ojos totalmente seguro de su respuesta, pero tras ver a Kirishima totalmente sudado por haber usado ese maldito disfraz durante todo el día, como también por la espera de recibir la respuesta; el planteamiento murió en su garganta.

No solo le gustaba, amaba a ese tonto.

Tomó el disfraz que reposaba sobre la falda de Kirishima y comenzó a desmontar "la cabeza" del tiburón. Sacando botón por botón con delicadeza, mientras Kirishima confundido se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

— ¿Todo bien Bakugou? —dijo Kirishima cuando éste separada finalmente el último botón a presión del disfraz.

— Si, solamente necesito conseguir valor para confesarme —después de esto se puso la cabeza de tiburón, frente a un Kirishima de ojos emocionados, corazón latiendo como loco y sonrisa preparada para hacer lucir su rostro. Parecía que debía aceptarlo y recorrer el camino para convertirse en un héroe con alguien sosteniendo su mano. Ya con la cabeza acomodada, se decidió a hablar— también me gustas pelos de mierda.

Kirishima, quien había entrado en la habitación preparado para ser rechazado, comenzó a reír; intentando que la emoción no inunde su rostro. Apoyó una de sus manos en la cama de Bakugou y la usó de soporte para acercarse a éste, la mano libre la llevo al rostro contrario.

Dejó que su rostro entrara a las fauces del feroz tiburón.


End file.
